The present invention relates to a compile method of inputting a plurality of source program files into a compiler and storing a created object program as an object program file in memory.
Description is first made of a case where a conventional compiler receives a plurality of source program files that have respective file names. Suppose that only one procedure in a source program file is changed after the source program file, in which a plurality of procedures were written, were compiled. In this case, if the same source program file is recompiled, it follows that the conventional compiler compiles all procedures including those that have not been changed in the source program file.
As means for automatic execution of a compile process such as was mentioned above, a “make” tool is often used. The “make” tool is a tool to generate one object program file from a plurality of source program files, manages dates of a plurality of source program files, and compiles only source program files with dates later than that of an object program file. An example of this technique is disclosed in JP-A-08-87416.
The above-mentioned background art refers to dates of a plurality of source program files to decide if there have been changes made. Because the compiler receives source program files one file after another, even if one procedure was changed that does not affect the other procedures in one source program in which a plurality of procedures are written, the entire source program is compiled. Further, even if only the date of one source program file was changed, the compiler compiles all procedures in that source program file. A problem here is that a wasteful compile process is carried out and a compiling time is spent to not purpose.